bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tragedy of Dawn
Tragedy of Dawn is the thirty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. As the Gotei 13 deal with Lieutenant Renji Abarai's defeat, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto declares a war against the Ryoka. Summary Renji is shown still grasping Ichigo Kurosaki, then collapsing. Ichigo stands for a moment, breathing heavily, before collapsing as well. Ganju Shiba and 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada rush to his aid. Hanatarō notices other Shinigami coming and Ganju grabs Ichigo's body as they retreat. Hanatarō follows closely, carrying Zangetsu. Four figures, including Lieutenant Izuru Kira, arrive to help Renji, and Izuru is stunned at Renji's defeat. Underground, Hanatarō explains that Fourth Division is specifically taught to heal with their power. Hanatarō examines Ichigo and notes the astonishing ability for Ichigo to live, despite all his injuries and decides to heal Ichigo. Elsewhere, Lieutenants Momo Hinamori and Izuru mourn over Renji's near-death state. They are interrupted by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who says no relief will be offered to Renji as punishment for his failure in battle. Hinamori tries to stand up for Renji, but Izuru stops her, for fear of what will happen to her if she defies a superior's orders. As Byakuya leaves, they are interrupted by Captain Gin Ichimaru, who says he'll defy Byakuya's orders and tells the Fourth Division to heal Renji. After he and Izuru leave, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya joins the array of captains to note Renji's condition, all of whom, Hinamori notes, are entering silently to view Renji's condition. She asks why he's there, and Hitsugaya warns her to be wary of Gin, and remembers Aizen apparently accusing Gin of having a hand in the Ryoka matters during the last captain's meeting. In an emergency captain's meeting later, Captain-Commander Yamamoto announces that the Ryoka problem is growing seriously out of control. He authorizes the use of Zanpakutō releases inside the court. The captains seem quite pleased at this as Yamamoto announces this is now a war. Captain Sōsuke Aizen glances at Gin for a time, as Gin stares straight ahead. Underground, Hanatarō is patching up Ichigo. Ichigo regains consciousness and tries to stand up and rescue Rukia Kuchiki. As soon as he picks up Zangetsu and attempts to leave, Ganju knocks him out cold so Hanatarō can finish his treatment. Hanatarō mourns the arrival of yet another wound, and then notes that if Ichigo hadn't had a strange looking mask inside his clothes, Renji's blows would've been fatal. He notes that the mask looks strangely Hollow-like, with a crack where Renji's blade landed. At the Shishinrō, Rukia asks for news on the outside, and hears that Renji has been defeated. Inside the holding cells, Renji is under arrest, but has been cared for by Fourth Division. Hinamori approaches his unconscious body and questions his motives for fighting the Ryoka. She remembers her Shin'ō Academy days with Renji and Izuru, when he seems to have fought her quite seriously. Izuru offered to be his sparring partner in Hinamori's place. Renji is quite cocky about this, but Izuru proved to be a better opponent than he had expected. Renji stopped the fight to talk to Rukia. Another Shinigami approaches and informs Hinamori of Captain Yamamoto's newest order, authorizing the carry and release of Zanpakutō. Afraid of the inevitable battle and of Hitsugaya's warning, Momo seeks Captain Aizen's comfort. Aizen does not seem bothered by the visit and he invites her in. Back underground, Ichigo wakes up. Ichigo recalls Ganju's blow, and Hanatarō advises him to rest more. Ichigo instead asks for Renji's state, and Hanatarō reports his guess. In the Fifth Division, Aizen is reassuring Hinamori while writing away at something. The two discuss the ruling at the meeting earlier that day and Momo asks if she can stay with him to help her feel better. The next morning, she has long since fallen asleep. Aizen puts a blanket over her and leaves, while another figure watches him. Later, Momo suddenly awakens and begins apologizing for having fallen asleep, only to realize that Aizen has already left. Aizen's alarm clock goes off, and she panics at her tardiness. While rushing to her scheduled meeting, she is suddenly distracted by something: a drop of blood. She slows down, stopping to look and screams in horror. The other lieutenants hear her and rush to find her frozen in place. They all look up to see that Captain Aizen has been murdered, impaled to the wall with his own Zanpakutō. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Unknown Kidō used by Hanatarō Yamada. Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes